Cuando el pasado vuelve a ti
by nalu-gruviaft
Summary: Con sólo 10 años,Lucy debió dejar su casa,para enfrentar una vida llena de soledad, en la que sólo una mujer le brindó apoyo. Hoy,con 17 años sigue luchando contra las adversidades que gracias a un accidente sufrió. Pero,¿qué pasaría sí,su pasado vuelve a ella como un lobo disfrazado de oveja?,podrá enfrentar sus miedos y culpas, podrá enfrentarse a él,una vez más ¿podrá confiar?
1. Chapter 1

Silver se encontraba manejando su LAND ROVER Discovery 4, mientras su pequeña hija wendy se encontraba tarareando una canción, el camino era tranquilo, como todas las mañanas que iba a dejar a la luz de sus ojos, pese a ser un ocupado hombre de negocios el jamás permitió que un chofer llevara a sus hijos a la escuela. El hombre iba perdido en sus pensamientos, cuando un grito estrepitoso de su pequeña lo alertó, llevándolo a presionar el freno del vehículo.

-¿Por qué gritas así?, no me espantes- dijo el pelinegro.

-Papá, esa chica se parece a lucy-nee- habló tímidamente la pequeña de coletas, mientras apuntaba a cierto lugar dónde ingresaba una joven de larga cabellera rubia.

Él de inmediato se volteó hacia el lugar dónde apuntaba la niña, no hacia falta verle el rostro, sin duda era ella, cabellera rubia, brillante hasta sus caderas, era la viva imagen de Layla. Se sacó el cinturón, y bajo rápidamente, pero una gran cantidad de autos se cruzaban entre él y la joven de cabellera dorada. Perdió de vista a la chica, y subió a su camioneta maldiciendo hasta el aire.

-Maldición, 7 años buscándola y cuando la tengo enfrente la pierdo maldición, ¡cabrones de mierda!- gruñía, mientras su pequeña lo miraba algo divertida.

-Otou-san- dijo la niña mientras apuntaba hacia un cartel. -creo que podemos entrar ahí-. El hombre volvió a hacer caso a la peliazul, y se dio cuenta que se encontraban frente a un Instituto, "MERMAID HEELS".

-¡OH!, ¡Que inteligente!- exclamó Fullbuster mientras le caía una gotita en la sien, por su dramatización.

El hombre puso en marcha el automóvil y viró para poder quedar en frente del instituto al que había entrado la joven, con ello se llevó unos cuantos insultos de algunos conductores, los cuales ignoró, aunque tuvo deseos de matarlos a todos, decidió dejarlo pasar, ya tendría la oportunidad de golpear a alguien.

Se adentró en el lugar y se dio cuenta de que era un lugar muy grande, y armonioso, en el que habían sólo chicas, el lugar no se comparaba con el instituto al que asistían sus hijos, FAIRY TAIL era casi un imperio. Al cabo de unos minutos, le pidió a una chica que lo llevara a la dirección,la joven lo guió a una enorme sala dónde se encontraba una anciana atareada con unos papales.

-¡EJEM!- tocio Silver.- Disculpe, vengo a buscar a una chica, ella se llama Lucy Hearthfilia- espetó. La mujer dejó su papeleo para ponerle atención al hombre, lo analizó para luego dirigirse a el.

-Creo que vino al lugar incorrecto señor, aquí no hay ninguna chica con ese apellido, quizás en el colegio de su pequeña,encuentre a alguien con un nombre de tal magnitud- habló la señora mientras le sonreía a Wendy con dulzura.

-Estoy seguro que ella está aquí, es una joven alta, con cuerpo proporcional y cabello rubio hasta las caderas- dijo el hombre de la cicatriz en el rostro.

-Según esas características podría ser cualquier chica, señor Fullbuster, y le repito, aquí hay chicas de buena situación, hijas de ingenieros, doctores, pero ninguna hija de grandes empresarios como usted, y menos los hearthfilia, que son dueños de la mitad del continente.

-Podría buscar,a estas alturas ella debe tener unos 17 años, se llama lucy, se lo ruego- dijo algo cabreado, la mujer lo miró con desaprobación, mientras le entregaba un par de documentos.

El y wendy revisaron, las fichas de cada estudiante con 17 años. Cuando creyeron que se habían equivocado al creer que era la peli-rubia, la encontraron; hermosa tez blanca y bellos ojos acaramelados, Lucy.

-¡Es ella!-. exclamó emocionado Silver, mientras le indicaba la foto a la mujer.

\- ¿La niña rata?- dijo la anciana algo extrañada.

-¿Niña rata?- preguntó confundida la pequeña que hasta hace unos minutos se encontraba atenta buscando a la oji-chocolate.

-Ese es uno de sus tantos apodos, en fin, ya la encontraron ahora, ¡Márchense!, ya me han atrasado mucho- gruñó.

-¡Imposible!- replicó el peli-negro. - necesito verla ahora- espetó.

-Por favor, váyanse, no les daré nada, si no salen de aquí llamaré a seguri...- La mujer dejó de hablar mientras, ya que el hombre se encontraba tendiéndole las llaves de su auto.

 _ **Más tarde...**_

-Maldita, vieja verrugosa, por tu culpa tuve que tomar un taxi, para llegar a fairy tail, maldita Mavis por regañarme, si no tuvieras la presencia de una niña te hubiera lanzado de un golpe a Edoras.-

Silver maldecía mientras recibía un nuevo coche que le entregaba su mayordomo capricornio, aunque se había quedado sin su coche último modelo,y había sido torturado por Vermilion. Pudo conseguir lo que quería, hoy mismo la podría tener junto a él una vez más.

 _ **Mientras tanto en Fairy tail...**_

-¡Hey,hielito! ¿cuándo le darás una oportunidad a mí hermana?- Dijo un chico con aires de delincuente, codeando al recién nombrado.

-Precisamente, porque es tu hermana, no he estado con ella Gajeel, tu sabes para mi las chicas son un juego- respondió el oji-negro.

-¡tsk!, eres más frío que tu apodo Gray, el amor es Vida, el amor es ley- Dijo divertido el Chico de extraños ojos rojos.

-Desde que estás de novio de mi prima estás más cursi que el cerebro de lava- Rió Gray.

Ambos jóvenes seguían conversando mientras se daban "leves" golpes, cuando un torbellino azul se lanzó sobre el apodado "hielito".

\- ¿Qué haces aquí Wendy?- dijo el pelinegro apartando a la chica de sus brazos.

\- Papá dijo que hoy debes llevarme temprano a casa- dijo dulcemente la pequeña.

-Dile al viejo que no joda, tengo planes. Ahora vete, no quiero que Erza te vea aquí, sabes que está prohibido- dijo mientras una hola de frío recorría su espina dorsal.

\- Pe..pero, Nii-san, Papá encontró a Lucy- espetó al borde de las lagrimas la pequeña. Fullbuster junior, abrió los ojos como platos y tomó de la mano a la pequeña.

-Nos vamos ahora, wendy- dijo mientras arrastraba a la peliazul por los pasillos.

El otro pelinegro que se había mantenido como expectador, miraba extrañado la escena, sin percatarse de que otro joven se acercaba "sigilosamente".

Un pelirosa se acercaba de puntillas hacia Gajeel, y cuando se encontró cerca intentó lanzarle un ¿bote de pintura?, pero el pelinegro fue más rápido y lo esquivó.

-Eres un idiota, flamitas, pude oler tu estúpida broma a kilómetros- dijo riendo el oji-rojo.

-Eso dices ahora, pero cuando te tire el balde con pescado podrido no pudiste esquivarlo- rió el pelirosado, mientras el pelinegro le dio un golpe, armando así una pelea que terminó con varios involucrados. Pelea que fue detenida por una pelirroja la cual venía manchada en pintura, dispuesta a asesinar a los culpables.

 ** _Media Noche..._**

Un hombre se encontraba fuera de un pequeño cuarto, en un barrio de escasos recursos, había preguntado por la joven que había estado buscando por años, y averiguo que vivía en un pequeño cuarto tras una casa de una mujer alcoholica, al parecer vivía sola. ya era media noche y la chica no había regresado del instituto, el hombre se estaba empezando a exasperar y estaba dispuesto a volver al instituto, por unas cuantas verrugas que en esos momento quería arrancar,pensando en que se habían burlado de él. Estaba dispuesto a subirse a su nueva camioneta, cuando vio a una hermosa joven rubia aproximarse.

Por fin ahí estaba, Lucy Hearthfilia.


	2. Capítulo 2

**POV LUCY**

Hoy fue el comienzo del año escolar, no sé porque el primer día de clases es el último de la semana, pero bueno; mañana es sábado, día de descanso para muchos, para mí, día de trabajo, o al menos esa es mi realidad desde algunos años. Cuando era una niña, jamás creí trabajar desde tan joven, menos sin tener descanso é a trabajar para poder ayudar con los gastos, pero hace 2 años trabajo para sobrevivir.

"Vivir" no es algo que haga. No disfruto mi vida. Sólo sobrevivo, porque se lo prometí a las únicas personas que les he importado.

¿Amigos?, no tengo, ni tendré, no confió en las personas. ¿Novio?, los hombres son las ratas más viles del universo, y estoy segura de que no necesito estar con uno para ser feliz.

Estudio en Mermaid Heels, un instituto para chicas huecas y mimadas que sólo hablan de chicos y smartphones último modelo. Soy la chica becada instituto, por lo tanto pertenezco a la última escala de la pirámide, algo que verdaderamente no me importa.

Después del primer día y escuchar los apodos tan infantiles de las chicas del instituto, me fui a mi trabajo, soy tutora de matemáticas de un pequeño llamado Romeo, es un todo un caballero, lo contrario de su padre, que es un pervertido. Después de las clases con Romeo, voy a mí segundo trabajo, pasear 10 hermosos perros o al menos eso creen sus dueños, la verdad es que ellos me pasean a mí.

Mi último trabajo es en un local de comida rápida, el trabajo ahí es muy bueno, además de mi sueldo, suelo recibir propinas de los hombres que van al lugar, los odio, a ellos, sus miradas pervertidas y sus aires de grandeza con el afán de decir ser el sexo fuerte, todos sabemos que no lo son, pero bueno al menos me dan dinero. Mi turno termina a las 10 pm, pero para ganar dinero extra me encargo de limpiar y ordenar el local todos los días. Sí, así es mi realidad desde hace 7 años.

 **POV NORMAL**

Lucy caminaba por la acera hacia su casa, mientras leía un libro muy concentrada. Al encontrarse en la entrada de su "hogar", un hombre la jaló y la atrapó en sus brazos.

-Al fin te encuentro- dijo él, mientras la chica se apartaba bruscamente de su agarre.

-¡¿Quién rayos es usted?!- gritó, pero al levantar su rostro, hizo un gesto de sorpresa y miedo, comenzando a temblar.

\- A caso no me recuerdas, me harás llorar princesa- dijo el hombre mientras hacía un puchero divertido.

-¿Có..cómo me encontraste?- preguntó nerviosa la rubia.

-Te he estado buscando desde que supe lo ocurrido Lucy- habló serio el sujeto.

\- Yo no hice nada, ya me quitaron lo suficiente, ¿Qué más quieren?- murmuró dolida la oji-caramelo.

-No vine a lastimarte Lucy, eres mi sobrinita- dijo intentando acariciar a la joven mientras esta le corría la mano.

-¡No te creo!, ¡LÁRGATE DE AQUÍ SILVER!- Exclamó

-Lucy, se que crees que todos te queremos lastimar, pero vamos nena, soy tu tío, hermano de tu madre, aunque sea un imbécil sabes que jamás te haría daño. Si yo hubiera estado ahí, jamás hubiera permitido que pasara todo esto, te he buscado por 7 largos años- hablaba acongojado Fullbuster.

-¿Sabes por lo que he pasado?, tenía apenas 10 años, cuando me obligaron a dejar todo. Si no hubiera sido por Elie, que me cuidó hasta el día de su muerte, seguramente estaría muerta o siendo prostituida por tratas de blancas- espetó exaltada Lucy.

-¡Maldición, lo sé!, pero no pude hacer nada, cuando volví trate de encontrarte y lo seguí haciendo hasta hoy, he ocupado todo lo que tengo en buscarte, no creas que no he sufrido, falleció Mika. Wendy que apenas era una bebé cuando te vio, aún te recuerda y quiere verte de nuevo, y Gray, tú sabes lo importante que eres para él. El muy idiota no ha dejado de llamarme desde que supo que te encontré- Silver escupía cada palabra con Angustia.

La rubia pareció relajarse y miró con lastima al pelinegro mientras le decía todas esas cosas, por mucho tiempo estuvo sola, y claro que pensó en ellos, pero sentía miedo, aunque quizás las cosas podrían mejorar para ella si lo escuchaba.

-¿Qué quieres que haga?- preguntó

\- Quiero que vengas conmigo, prometo protegerte de todo el que te quiera lastimar otra vez- dijo el pelinegro.

\- No.Él me encontrará, y no los involucraré, además aún no confío en ti- mintió.

\- Ya te expliqué, además ¿Alguna vez te traté mal?- dijo con tono decepcionado Silver.

\- No, pero ¿Y si crees que soy culpable?- Murmuró agachando la mirada.

-Claro que no, ahora, podemos irnos, este idiota no deja de llamarme y creo que lo mataré- habló cabreado el peli-negro.

-Yo, es qué mis cosas, yo, deb...- nuevamente fue interrumpida por el brazo del hombre quien la jalo hasta su camioneta y la obligó a subir.

-Ya cállate, tengo hambre llevó horas aquí, eres muy habladora- Dijo frunciendo el ceño- Además estás bien gordita para ser tan pobre- Se burló, provocando que Lucy inflara sus mejillas y se cruzara de brazos.

Al cabo de unos minutos y un momento de pataleo de la rubia, el auto se puso en marcha rumbo a la mansión Fullbuster.

 ** _MIENTRAS TANTO..._**

Un joven que se encontraba sólo en calzoncillos, caminaba de un lado a otro mientras maldecía.

-¡Estúpido viejo! ¿Por qué no contestas mis llamadas?, ¡si la has espantado te mataré!- Gruñía mientras su pequeña hermana lo miraba divertida y la servidumbre con una gotita de sudor en la sien.

 **POV GRAY**

Han pasado varias horas desde que wendy me dijo que Lucy había aparecido, le insistí al viejo ir con él, pero no me lo permitió y se atrevió a encerrarme custodiado por tauro y capricornio. 7 años de búsqueda, 7 putos largos años sin ella, bueno, 8 para mí.

Después del fallecimiento de mi todos quedamos devastados, y mi padre decidió hacer un viaje, en ese entonces yo tenía 9 años y Wendy apenas 2. Volvimos 1 año más tarde, sólo para enterarnos de que mi tía Layla había fallecido, y que lucy, la persona que yo más quería se había ido de su casa. Intentamos encontrarla, pero no habían rastros de ella en ningún lado. Desde entonces no pude volver a ser el mismo, había perdido a mí madre y a mi primer amor.

 **POV NORMAL**

Gray seguía creando un hoyo a otra dimensión en medio del salón. Cuando el ruido de una camioneta lo saco de su trance, junto a los presentes.

La puerta del salón se abrió dejando ver dos siluetas, una joven de cabellera rubia se encontraba caminando tras un hombre robusto, la chica se veía cansada y asustada, mientras el hombre traía una sonrisa inmensa y orgullo en su mirada. Un profundo silencio reinaba el lugar, con cada paso de esas dos siluetas algunos corazones comenzaban a bombear pesadamente.

La princesa estaba de vuelta, y con ella los movimientos del rey no se harían esperar.


	3. Capítulo 3

Gray se acercó hacia Lucy y la tomó en sus brazos, la tuvo abrazada por un largo rato hasta que su padre comenzó a hacer ruidos, para molestarlo, el ojinegro miró con disgusto a Silver y luego volvió hacia la rubia.

-Estás aquí- Dijo mostrando su perfecta sonrisa.

-Volví, quería ver como estaban- habló mientras le brindaba una cálida sonrisa.

\- No te irás verdad?, tienes que quedarte, te juro que golpearé a cualquiera que intente hacerte algo- espetó exaltado el fullbuster menor, lucy lo miraba como pensando una respuesta, cuando fue interrumpida por unas voces.

-¡HIME!¡LUCY-SAN!¡LUCY-SAMA!¡LUCY-NEE!- Algunos de las personas que habían trabajado en la casa de su madre, y su prima wendy la estaban saludando, ella simplemente los miraba con una sonrisa, pensando si de verdad todo era cierto.

-¡Chicos que hacen aquí!- gritó para luego ir a su encuentro.

-Cuando usted desapareció, todos nos retiramos de su mansión, y el señor Silver nos contactó para trabajar con él- Dijo una pelirosada que respondía al nombre de virgo.

-Todos han trabajado arduamente por encontrarte Lucy, así que ni pienses en irte, o te tendré que encerrar cual rapunzel- sonrió el Padre de los Fullbuster.

-Etto... es que la verdad es muy peligroso que yo esté aquí, si él me encuentra, ustedes van..- Fue interrumpida por gray quien la tomó del brazo y negó con su cabeza.

-Ya hizo mucho daño, no dejaremos que haga más además, si se te acerca simplemente lo agarro a golpes- dijo con autosuficiencia.

Lucy se iba a negar, pero una peliazul se acercó a ella, e inmediatamente a la rubia se le iluminó el rostro, aquella niña, la había visto apenas con 2 años, y ahora era una pequeña señorita.

-Tu eres wendy verdad?, te acuerdas de mí?, yo te vi cuando eras un bebé,- dijo la oji-chocolate emocionada.

-Otou-san y oni-san siempre hablan de ti y tienen muchas fotos tuyas y de tía Layla, así que si sé quien eres, bienvenida Lucy-san- A la rubia le sorprendió lo bien que hablaba la niña y lo educada que era, pese a haber crecido con su tío Silver que es un bromista innato, y a Gray que según ella tiene muy malos hábitos.

-Así? y qué han dicho de mi Wendy- Preguntó la hearthfilia, mientras se agachaba a la altura de la peliazul

-Gray-nii siempre dice que eras la chica más dulce y linda del mundo y que siempre tenía que cuidar de ti porque eras muy torpe, y papá dice que eras una niña muy educada cómo yo, pero que eras medio rarita, y tenías cara de marrana, algo gordita, aaah! y virgo-san dijo que tenías la costumbre de darle latigazos- Dijo orgullosa de su buena memoria la pequeña de coletas.

Mientras que a Lucy se le había marcado una venita en la sien, ahora se enteraba que era torpe, gorda y sádica. Silver se notaba nervioso, y para salir del pasó y no sentir cuan desarrollada estaba la técnica LUCY-KICK que su pequeña sobrina adquirió de su hermana, les dijo que la cena estaba lista.

Cuando estaban el la mesa Silver comenzó a golpear una pequeña copa, para decir unas palabras, pero en la mesa había un gran alboroto, así que tomó una de las vajillas y la lanzó hacia la pared, causando que todos lo miraran con gotitas estilo anime.

-Bueno, ahora que tengo su valiosa atención, quisiera decir unas cuantas palabras para Lu..- El hombre estaba próximo a dar un hermoso discurso según él, pero fue interrumpido por su "querido" hijo

Ya cállate viejo, todos tenemos hambre- Bufó Gray, quien recibió un golpe de parte de su padre con un salero.

Cómo iba diciendo, quiero dedicarle unas palabras de Bienvenida a Lucy, que hoy será parte de nuestra familia, y todos cuidaremos muy bien de ella, partiendo por comer más sano, ya que parece que más que princesa pareces una reina ballenita- Dijo triunfal el hombre, sacando chispas de una rubia que no se veía para nada contenta.

-Otou-san es verdad que Lucy estudiará con nosotros- preguntó la niña peliazul, tratando de relajar a su prima

-Sí cariño, Lucy estudiará en Fairy tail a partir de el lunes- hablo sonriente Silver mientras hacía una competencia de comida con Gray

-No haré eso, yo tengo mi propio instituto, no estudiaré ahí, es mucho riesgo, además deben ser unos estirados, sin ofender- Espetó Lucy

-Nadie se meterá contigo Lucy, no dejaré que nadie se te acerque quédate tranquila- Dijo gray mientras escupía restos de comida

-Alguien podría reconocerme, me niego- Habló tajante la oji-chocolate

-A los únicos chicos que has conocido de este ambiente son gray y Wendy, además soy tu tutor y puedo hacer lo que se me plazca- soltó Silver mientras le sacaba la lengua ante su último comentario.

-Estoy de acuerdo con el viejo, siempre estuviste sólo con nosotros, aunque tu apellido, hay que cambiarlo- habló dudoso Gray.

-Eso tampoco es un problema o no Lucy Lobster- Rió El mayor de los Fullbusters, mientras los presentes lo miraban confundido.

-Lobster?- Preguntó confundida la peliazul, que hasta el momentos sólo había sido una espectadora.

-Pues, cuando me fui junto a Elie decidimos que lo mejor era cambiar mis documentos,no hubiera sido fácil vivir con el apellido hearthfilia- espetó Orgullosa de sí la chica de cabello dorado.

-Tengo una sobrina muy inteligente, eso seguro lo sacaste de mí- dijo Orgulloso el hombre cicatricure

-Aún así me parece peligroso, ahí van puros hijos de millonarios y no encajaré ahí, no, no me parece- Decía la chica, aunque siempre fue su sueño estudiar ahí.

-Estudiarás becada cariño, tus calificaciones son excelentes,y para pasar desapercibida te haremos pasar como hermana pequeña de Virgo, así explicaremos que conozcas a los chicos, entiendes?, nada podría soy un maldito genio- Espetó inflando su pecho Fullbuster padre.

Luego de un rato de cuestionarios, de los Fullbuster a la Rubia, terminaron de cenar y comenzaron con el postre, que termino estampado en la cara de Silver por decirle gorda a Lucy y provocar la furia de su ahora guardaespaldas Gray., pelea a la que se unió la pequeña wendy, ya que le lanzaron chocolate a su hermosa gatita blanca Charle.

-Virgo, ellos siempre juegan así- dijo Lucy con una gotita en la sien.

-Pues,la verdad, ellos siempre cenan cada uno por si solo, a menos de que hayan cenas de negocios,a decir verdad hoy es la primera vez que los veo así hime- La pelirosa iba a seguir su aclaración, pero recibió un golpe con una salsa verde en la cara.

Lucy se quedó mirando la guerra de comida mientras, una lágrima traicionera se desplazó en su rostro, ella vivió momentos así con su familia, los cuatro fueron muy felices hasta hace 7 años atrás. La joven recordaba los domingos en que comían en el hermoso patio que su misma madre había cuidado desde que compraron la mansión, los juegos en el parque, las cenas que preparaban en familia, todo. Mientras recordaba todo eso, se encaminaba a la salida de la mansión,no quería estar ahí, mirando a la familia feliz que ella no pudo tener, y menos quería causarle problemas a personas a las personas que quería. La oji-chocolate seguía sumida en sus pensamientos, cuando sintió unos pasos a su espalda.

\- Díganme Gray, Wendy, no creen que es muy injusto, que cada uno de nosotros este sucio hasta por las partes menos vistas de nuestros cuerpos, a excepción de Gray a él le conocemos hasta- FUE INTERRUMPIDO POR UN CODAZO DEL ALUDIDO- Bueno, como decía, aquí hay alguien demasiado limpia, no creen?- Habló divertido Silver, quien estaba cubierto con múltiples manchas en la ropa.

-Estoy de acuerdo Viejo- Dijo Gray que por supuesto no traía prenda alguna.

-Yo también Otou-san, Gray- espetó pícara la peliazul, para luego junto a su padre y hermano lanzarse a correr hacia la rubia.

-¡KYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAA!, Auxilio por favor- gritaba la rubia mientras escaba de su nueva familia.

Así transcurrió la noche, entre pláticas, guerras de comida, risas y unas cuantas lágrimas de emoción y tristeza de parte de la hermosa Rubia.

 **Sábado por la mañana...**

 _...Mira mamá hay un concurso de cuentos, ¿puedo participar?..._

 _...Elie ¿Dónde está mamá?, el concurso está por comenzar..._

 _...¡No fue mi culpa, por favor no me golpees!..._

 _...¡déjame, por favor, no me alejes de ella por favor!..._

 _...¡MAMÁ!..._

-¡Mamá!- gritó una rubia mientras lloraba y se tomaba la cabeza.

-Lucy, ¿estás bien?- Preguntó gray quien entraba sólo en pantalón y con zapatilla en mano.

-Sólo fue una pesadilla gray, tranquilo- Sonrió la rubia quien se limpiaba las lagrimas.

-Lo siento, me asusté creí que había entrado alguien- dijo sudando.

-Estoy bien gray, aunque con una zapatilla no hubieras hecho mucho- rió la rubia.

El joven bufó y le avisó a lucy que debía bajar a comer ya que iban a servir el almuerzo,al principio, la rubia se sorprendió por todo lo que durmió pero luego se dio cuenta que era la primera vez en años que hacía algo así.

El día transcurrió muy rápido, Silver acompañó a Lucy a buscar sus cosas a su antiguo hogar, y a renunciar a sus empleos, aunque decidió continuar con las clases al pequeño Romeo ya que le había tomado mucho aprecio.

Al día siguiente se dedico a preguntar cosas sobre Fairy tail a Wendy, y también a ordenar sus cosas para su primer día, se había sorprendido por todo lo que la niña le contaba, le dijo que Gray era un mujeriego, que siempre hacia llorar a las chicas, que tenía un mejor amigo que se llamaba tatsu tsuna, o como fuera y una chica que estaba enamorada de él que era muy linda y amable.

Lucy se sintió, extrañada, porque aunque Gray nunca fue cariñoso, tampoco era mala persona, al menos a ella siempre la cuidó, incluso se llegó a sentir atraída por el siendo el primer niño que le gustó, el era frío, pero buen chico y no se podía imaginar que él anduviera por la vida lastimando chicas.

Así que se decidió a ir a hablar con él

-Hey Gray!- dijo

-¿Qué pasa Lucy?- Dijo brindándole una sonrisa.

-Wendy me habló del Instituto,y me contó que eres todo un casanova, y que andas por ahí rompiendo corazones, ¿me podrías explicar eso?- espetó con preocupación la Rubia.

\- Wendy es una bocona- Gruño

-No, yo soy curiosa, pero enserio, tu siempre fuiste frío, pero nunca lastimabas a nadie, ¿qué paso?- Habló cabizbaja.

-Tú pasaste Lucy, bien sabes que fuiste mi primer amor, para mi junto a wendy eras la chica más importante de mi vida, y cuando supe lo que pasó, yo, ¿cómo podría volverme a enamorar, si ni-siquiera sabía de ti?- Espetó con remordimiento.

-Lo que pasó conmigo no tiene nada que ver Gray, no puedes pasarle por encima a las chicas, menos si ellas están enamoradas de ti, al menos rechazalas, no las utilices. Además tu bien sabes que también eres mi primer amor, pero también sabes que nuestro amor es fraternal, no podríamos estar juntos- Murmuró la oji-chocolate

-Lo sé, no fue eso, pero hay una chica, y creo que me gusta, quizás la ame, pero, no iba a estar feliz si tu no lo estabas, así que me dediqué a estar con chicas por estar y ya- Dijo Fullbuster

-Pues, yo tuve muchos novios, así que no te de pena- mintió

-¿Quienes fueron? ¿te hicieron daño? ¿Te tocaron? dime algo lucy por amor de Dios, los voy a castrar- Habló exaltado. Mientras la rubia reía a carcajadas.

-Eres un celoso y exagerado Gray- Seguía riendo

\- Pues yo inspeccionaré a tus novios de ahora en adelante, y si algún chico te hace daño, pues se tendrá que olvidar de su amiguito- Espeto el oji-negro

-Así, pues entonces, tendrás que decirme quien te gusta para ver si merece a mi primito y suplantar mi lugar- Reía la Chica.

-Lo mismo digo- Rió también el Fullbuster.

La tarde para los chicos pasó muy rápido, mientras hablaban del instituto y los nuevos compañeros de Lucy, la chica estaba algo divertida al saber de las locuras que hacían en ese lugar, que más que colegio parecía un manicomio.

 **Mientras tanto en un lugar no tan apartado...**

-¡La encontraron señor!- Dijo un joven

-¡Con qué al fin dieron con ella!, maldito silver, pero está bien, así podré vengarme de esa mocosa, Estúpida, le dí una oportunidad de desaparecer y aún así volvió. En fin, ya sabes que hacer...- Dijo un hombre sentado en su despacho.

-Lo sé, se arrepentirá de haber vuelto señor- Respondió nuevamente el chico

\- Está bien, vete y encárgate en ella, ¡ah!, no me vayas a traicionar, no eres el único que tengo tras esa rata, fairy tail será su perdición- Espetó el hombre,mientras el chico salía de su despacho con el rostro ensombrecido.

*Te atreviste a desafiarme niña, ahora lo pagarás muy caro, pagarás todo el dolor que ella ha sentido estos años*

Pensaba el hombre mientras daba sorbos a su botella de alcohol.

Para Lucy, fairy tail era un sueño, pero podría transformarse en su peor pesadilla...


	4. Capítulo 4

**Pov GRAY**

Hoy era el primer día de Lucy en Fairy tail, sabía que la acogerían de buena manera, todos ahí son muy cálidos, o al menos mis amigos, algunos chicos estirados podrían molestarla por ser becada, pero la verdad no me preocupa, si alguien la toca lo mataré, desde ese día en que desapareció me prometí que no dejaría que nadie la dañara, y lo cumpliré.

 **Pov normal**

El fullbuster se encontraba sumido en sus pensamientos cuando de pronto nuevamente su prima comenzó a gritar, los tres días en que había despertado ahí había pasado lo mismo, la joven sufría de pesadillas que la hacían sudar y llorar demasiado, cosa que preocupaba al peli-negro.

-Lucy- Dijo mientras golpeaba la puerta. - Te encuentras bien?

-Estoy bien Gray, sólo fue otra pesadilla, bajaré en un rato para que nos vayamos.

El joven se fue a su cuarto, el también debía alistarse para ir al instituto, al cabo de unos minutos ambos junto a Wendy se encontraban preparados para ir al lugar, Gray se sorprendió al ver lo hermoso que le quedaba el uniforma a la rubia mientras Wendy la miraba con estrellas en los ojos, para luego mirar hacia su pequeño busto que recién comenzaba a desarrollarse.

-Menos mal, que bajas, ya estaba fatigado- Dijo Silver

\- Cállate!, tu recién bajaste- Bufó Gray

-Wendy mira como me trata, me rompe el corazón- Dramatizaba el hombre mientras se apretaba el corazón, provocando la risa de la niña y la vergüenza de los jóvenes.

-Tío, la verdad es que me gustaría irme sola, no quiero llamar tanto la atención y si llego con ustedes todo será muy raro- Pidió la Rubia

-Imposible no te puedes ir Sola-

-Estoy de acuerdo con el idiota de papá, algo puede pasar-Dijo Gray

-Hey! vivi sola prácticamente cuatro años, tomaré un taxi que me deje allá, por favor, si no aceptan no me moveré a ningún lado- Dijo inflando sus mejillas en un berrinche

-Tsk, esa cara, aún la usas para el chantaje-

-Mi sobrina es una manipuladora, está bien, pero te dejaré arriba del taxi con las instrucciones dadas- Espetó.

La rubia sólo bufó y emprendió su camino, luego de subirse al taxi comenzó a pensar en como actuaría a partir de ahora, se suponía que no estaría sola, pero tenía un mal presentimiento de que las cosas fueran tan bien.

Después de un rato Lucy llegó a fairy tail, se dirigió a dirección donde le dieron unos informes y el que sería salón y profesor delegado, Gildarts Clive.

Por ir a la dirección iba tarde a clases, tuvo que correr para alcanzar al peli-rojo quien era el delegado de su clase y este le pidió que se quedara afuera, para poder presentarla. Pero cuando este iba entrando, un balde de pescado podrido cayó sobre el imponente hombre.

- **¡DRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAGNEEEEEEEEEEEEL!** \- Todos podrían haber jurado que en ese momento hubo un terremoto, un aire frío cruzo las espalda de los presentes.

-¿Que hice ahora Gildarts?- dijo fingiendo inocencia

-Te mataré idiota, ahora sal de aquí- Le gritó

-No quiero, tengo ganas de aprender- Espetó causando la risa de los presentes.

-Ah no?, pues, ¡niña!- exclamó. - Ven aquí y preséntate ¡Ahora!- La rubia de un brinco llegó al lugar, siendo observada por los presentes, muchos chicos dieron unos cuantos silbidos , provocando que un pelinegro los fulminara con la mirada, mientras las chicas maldecían a la nueva integrante.

-Bien idiotas, está chica se integra desde hoy a esta clase, espero que la traten bien y sean educados por alguna vez, ahora tú, ¡Habla!- Ordenó a la oji-chocolate, mientras esta volvía a dar un brinco, ese hombre la ponía demasiado nerviosa.

-Etto, mi nombre es Lucy Lobster, me transferí de mermaid heels, me gustaría aclarar que soy becada y vine aquí a estudiar para llegar a ser una gran abogada- Al concluir la presentación todos murmuraban, la chica era hermosamente fría, además de becada, algunos la veían como su nueva conquista o chica de una noche, otros como su nuevo objeto de burlas.

Un Joven levantó la mano, y Gildarts le hizo un gesto en aprobación.

-Dime Linda, tienes novio-

-No, y no me interesa, ¿Alguna otra pregunta?- Bufó

-Wow, que carácter preciosa, me llamo Sting, y mi padre es dueño de muchos hoteles nena, ya sabes si quieres podemos...- El rubio fue interrumpido por un pelinegro que lo agarró de su camisa

-Sigue hablando idiota y vas a ver como te rompo toda tu estúpida Cara- Fullbuster estaba apunto de golpearlo, cuando la rubia detuvo su mano.

-Basta Gray, yo puedo defenderme sola. Y tú, niño imbécil, escúchame, no sé con que clase de chicas estás acostumbrado a estar, pero yo no soy una cualquiera, así que o te callas, o te callo- Espetó furiosa.

-Ya mocosos cálmense, Fullbuster!, vete a dirección, Eucliffe, cierra tu puta boca!, Lobster!, ve a sentarte junto al pelirrosa de allá- Hizo un gesto apuntando a Natsu

-Porque me castigas a mí y no al homosexual de Natsu, el fue el que te dejó así de asqueroso- Reclamó Gray

-Cállate y vete, y Natsu!, tu serás quien muestre todo el colegió a Lobster, sin Mencionar que deberás ponerla al tanto de todas las materias, espero que las tengas- Dijo divertido Gildarts

-Ni de coña!, yo estaré con Lisanna además, quiero ir a molestar a...- Fue interrumpido por la voz de Clive

-Oh, creo que vi a Erza, le iré a decir lo que está pasan..-

-Ya para qué, será muy entretenido no? Luigi? ya casi somos como hermanos- Dijo este aplastando a la rubia entre sus brazos.


	5. Capítulo 5

**Luego de la no muy tranquila clase...**

\- Y bien Luigi ¿Qué lugar quieres que te muestre primero?- Decía salamander cruzando las manos sobre su cabeza.

-Mi nombre es Lucy, y me da igual, sólo no me hables, no te sorporto. ¿Te das cuenta en el problema en que me metiste?- Bufó molesta la recién nombrada.

-Vamos, no seas aburrida,fue una bromita de bienvenida- reía como un niño el pelirosa.

-Eres muy molesto- Declaró la chica mientras entraba por una gran puerta.

-Espérame, vamos,¡seamos amigos!- Si bien Salamander era como un niño, era de las mejores personas en el instituto, sencillo y adorable , pero algo bromista.

 **FLASH BACK**

 **Natsu fue a su lugar, que para mala suerte de la rubia se encontraba atrás de ella.**

 _-Hola nueva, soy Natsu, un gusto, como escuchaste yo te mostraré el lugar- Sonrió el chico, pero fue cruelmente ignorado por la rubia, quien lo vio como una molestia, más por lo de su primo, y su no muy grata bienvenida._

 _-"Amargada, Ya verás, te daré mi genial bienvenida" pensaba mientras reía internamente por la cara que pondría la oji-chocolate._

 **De un momento a otro la Rubia se levantó estrepitosamente de su lugar sacudiéndose entera**

 _-¡Kyaaaaaa!- gritó._

 **Natsu, había comenzado y esta vez el blanco fue la recién llegada, recibiendo de regalo en su espalda a su "dragoncito" que no era nada más que una lagartija.**

 _-¡Bienvenida mario verde!- exclamó mientras sostenía su panza por las carcajadas que le sacaban los movimientos de la chica._

 _-¡Estúpido rosadito homosexual!- chilló, causando las burlas de sus compañeros._

 _-Es un dragón ¡baaaaaaaaaaaaka!- contraatacó- ¡Ah! y no soy homosexual- Aclaró, sacándole gotitas en la sien a los presentes._

 _-¡Dragneel, Lobster! vengan acá ¡AHORA!- Rugió Clive, causando el silencio descomunal del resto de sus compañeros, y que los nombrados tragaran pesado._

 _\- El/ella fue- Dijeron al unísono apuntándose._

 _\- Me da igual, quiero que se queden a limpiar el salón de baile toda esta semana, y después del evento de este viernes también, ¿escucharon?- Gruñó_

 _-pe..pe..ro prof...- Intentaron objetar ambos._

 _-¡Sin objeción! ¡Largo de aquí!-._

 **Ambos jóvenes salieron, para comenzar su recorrido por el lugar, mientras antes comenzaran,antes se separarían...**

 **FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

Lucy al entrar se sorprendió del tamaño de la biblioteca, era 10 veces más grande que la de mermaid heels, no pudo evitar emocionarse y estrellistas salían de sus ojos, siempre amo la lectura, pero en los años de soledad, se convirtio en su más fiable compañera.

Natsu observaba como la rubia parecía maravillada con ese lugar, el cual apropósito él odiaba, era aburrido y su única función, al menos la que el le daba era dormir plácidamente.

 **POV NATSU**

Esta chica carece de humor y ya entiendo porque, nadie ama las bibliotecas, claro excepto Levy. No puedo entender a la rubia, es linda, claro, pero no ha sonreído desde que llegó, además de que creo que me odia por mi pequeña bromita, y ¿qué? tampoco es tan linda, no tanto como mi bella Lisanna.

\- No te parece hermoso y maravilloso?- Me dijo, con una sonrisa tan grande y natural que pude sentir como mi corazón se aceleraba ¡¿Que rayos?!, he de estar enfermo.

-Es hermosa...- Dije, ¿qué?, mierda algo me pasa, además lobster no es hermosa es es...

\- Vayámonos, quiero acabar luego- refunfuñé, no puedo estar más con ella, es extraño.

-Okey- me respondió algo desanimada, ¡rayos!, es algo linda, ¡mierda! me estoy sonrojando ¡carajo! tendré que ir a la enfermería, quizás tengo fiebre.

 **FIN POV NATSU**

Dragneel aún se encontraba peleando consigo mismo y no se había percatado que ya estaban fuera del lugar, cuando una chica se lanzó a sus brazos.

-¡Natsu, mi amor!, moooh, porque no me fuiste a ver, te extrañe tanto- Confesó la albina haciendo pucheros como un bebé.

-Lo siento, tuve que hacerle un tour a Lucy- Declaró amablemente

-Lu...- Se detuvo y miró a la rubia quien los miraba desde atrás- ¿Quién eres tu zorra?- Escupió, la rubia la miró y rotó sus ojos.

\- Hola, mucho gusto mi nombre es Lucy, encantada- Expresó irónica - "Oh, mi nombre es Perra blanca, un gusto también"- Imitó a la recién llegada.

\- ¡Que rayos te pasa! Natsu no le dirás nada mira como me trata- Comenzaba con un berrinche

-Lucy, por fav...-

-No te preocupes rosadito, puedo continuar sola, no diré nada, quédate con tu adorable y amable novia- Anunció, para luego marcharse del lugar.


End file.
